Bar soap and soap-based liquid detergents are popular personal care products in some markets. Toilet soaps are generally carefully washed free of any remaining alkali used in the saponification procedure to avoid irritation and drying of the skin. Humectants, emollients and lubricants, such as glycerine, typically are added into the soap with other additives like fragrance, coloring, and medicinal agents. Antioxidants are added to prevent the soap from turning rancid. Especially for solid bar soap, not all of the fat used to produce the soap is hydrolyzed, in order to have some fat remain to lubricate, moisturize, and smooth dry and sensitive skin. Due to the alkaline pH, good degreasing properties and good risibility of soap-based formulas are observed; typical soap-based formulas cause skin dryness issues. Furthermore, oils can typically not be added to a soap composition (especially liquid soap compositions) in a sufficiently high amount to provide moisturizing benefits, due to suspending and stability issues.
What is needed is a flowable soap-based product that minimizes skin dryness. Even more desirable would be a soap based product that provides a skin moisturizing benefit.